Planning and Evaluation Core 7.1. Internal Advisory Committee Along with Drs. Hubbard and Rapkin, members of the Internal Advisory Core (IAC) provide major academic leadership and support for the Partnership. The LAC is organized in two major sections: translational research in cell biology and biomedical engineering and psychosocial research on health disparities. Both sections are involved in the development of transdisciplinary work to address disparities. Each IAC member has contributed significantly to our scientific and training activities. IAC members have responsibility for review of research and training programs, and have served as mentors and co-Pis on projects with junior faculty and trainees. Carol Brown. PhD Director, MSKCC Office of Diversity Initiatives. Dr. Brown is a member of the Psychosocial/Disparities IAC. As noted above, Dr. Brown is a gynecological surgeon with a focus on health disparities that affect minority women. Dr. Brown has helped to initiate work on women's health, including an Ros application submitted by Drs. Floyd and Ostroff to examine HPV vaccine uptake among inner-city families of adolescent daughters. Dr. Brown will work with the PCOP's cervical cancer initiative. She has also incorporated the Partnership's summer exposure program for high school students as a regular program of the Office of Diversity Initiatives. Nora Heaphy. MA. Coordinator of Service Learning Initiatives, Colin Powell Center for Policy Studies, CCNY. As a member of the Disparities IAC, Ms. Heaphy supports the Partnership's training and outreach activities. She has developed CCNY's program to train and support faculty in the development of service-learning curricula. Ms. Heaphy will also serve on our Education and Training Subcommittee. Jerard Hurwitz. PhD, Lab Head, Department of Molecular Biology, Vice-Chair, Sloan-Kettering Institute. Dr. Hurwitz is a member of our translational IAC. He is a molecular biologist whose research involves understanding DNA replication, its control and identification of proteins involved in this process. Dr. Hurwitz has been actively involved in helping CCNY investigators establish successful collaboration with MSKCC biologists and basic scientists, as well as promoting CCNY student placements in MSKCC labs. Maureen Killackev. MD. Deputy Physician-in-Chief, Head of the MSKCC Network. Dr. Killackey is a gynecological oncologist, and member of the Disparities IAC. As head of the MSKCC network, she is responsible for developing cancer treatment, support and outreach programs at satellite sites throughout the New York metropolitan area. Dr. Killackey is a member of the Board of the American Cancer Society's Eastern Division, and is a policy advisor to the NYS Department of Health Cancer Control Plan. Andrew Koff. PhD. Member, Department of Molecular Biology, Sloan-Kettering Institute. Dr. Koff is a member of the translational IAC. He is a cell and molecular biologist who studies cell cycle control in cancer and animal model systems. Dr. Koff has taken an active role in Partnership development, including assistance with animal containment issues at CCNY. He is serving as Dr. Hubbard's mentor, and with Dr. Hubbard, organized a highly effective symposium to bring together biological researchers from both institutions. He is also a member of our Executive Advisory Committtee. Robert Melara. PhD. Chair, Department of Psychology, CCNY. Since joining the Psychology Department as Chair in 2006, Dr. Robert Melara, has become actively involved with the Partnership's Internal Advisory Core, particularly in the area of health disparities. Dr. Melara has encouraged faculty to teach substantive and methodological courses related to cancer and health psychology, as well as service-based learning courses. He will continue to help the Partnership promote psychological research and methodological training related to cancer. Jamie Ostroff. PhD is Chief of the Behavioral Science Service and Associate Professor of Psychology at MSKCC. She is the Director of the Behavioral Research Methods Core Facility and the 732 supported Research Training Program in Psycho-Oncology at MSKCC. She has expertise in risk reduction, cancer screening, and family health communication. As a disparities IAC member, Dr. Ostroff leads the Partnership's efforts to provide on-going support and rigorous review for all projects. She is also MSKCC PI and Dr. Lubetkin's mentor on our pilot study of a navigation model to promote smoking cessation. Margaret Rosario. PhD is Associate Professor of Psychology and Director of the Health Psychology Concentration for the City University system. She is also a member of the Disparities IAC. Her work focuses on processes of identity development and their impact on mental and physical health. She has been instrumental in supporting and mentoring junior faculty in the social sciences, including leading the search committee that recruited Dr. Floyd. Mark Steinberg. PhD. Professor, Chemistry Department, CCNY. Dr. Steinberg is a member of the translational IAC. He is a cell and molecular biologist who studies viral transformation and factors controlling heavy metal induced carcinogenesis. Dr. Steinberg has been instrumental in building the cancer concentration within CCNY's Science Division. He is also involved in our efforts to undertake transdisciplinary research, including a Us6 pre-pilot with Dr. Manish Shah on gastric cancer disparities. John Tarbell. PhD Distinguished Professor and Chair, Department of Biomedical Engineering, CCNY. Dr. Tarbell is a member of the translational IAC. His interests include effects of fluid mechanical forces on endothelial permeability, cardiovascular fluid mechanics, and artificial heart and valve fluid mechanics. Overseeing rapid expansion, Dr. Tarbel has led the development of a major cancer research emphasis in his Department. Dr. Tarbell serves as principal investigator (with MSKCC Physician-in-Chief Wittes) of our collaborative P20 Biomedical engineering partnership, and is Dr. Wang's mentor on her pilot project.